Forgotten
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Sakuno goes in search of Ryoma, only to get something unexpected... Ryosaku!


Author's notes: I haven't written a RyoSaku in a long time!

I know one of my reviewers requested a RyoSaku, I forgot who you are. Well anyway, here's the RyoSaku you requested! Sorry for the delay!

Forgive the crappy title!

Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

**Forgotten **

"Ryoma-kun! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called out.

"Mou Ryoma-kun! Where are you?" Sakuno thought aloud as she searched the school grounds for the tennis prince. She had searched everywhere, from the tennis courts to the rooftop, from the vending machine (which sells Ponta) to well, practically almost everywhere. She even asked her grandmother as well as the senpais she met on the way, namely Tezuka-buchou, Oishi fuku-buchou and Fuji.

Sakuno's teacher had asked her to find Ryoma, who was missing from class duty. So there she was, running all over Seigaku with her limited stamina, her long braids flailing all over the place and little beads of perspiration forming on her face and forehead.

"Ryoma-kun! Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno called out again, hoping to get an answer. She ran along the trees, searching for a certain boy with dark hair and golden eyes. It was nearly spring, and the cherry blossoms spread its petals on the trees, turning the Seigaku grounds pink.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno was still on her quest to find Ryoma. Suddenly she spotted a figure lying against a sakura tree. She went over to take a look.

_"He looks familiar…" _Sakuno thought as she neared the boy. When she got to him, she gave a gasp of surprise.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cried out.

Ryoma was sleeping against the tree, totally oblivious to anything that was happening around him. He did not know that a red-faced girl was standing there beside him or that the sakura petals were falling all around him.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno tried to wake Ryoma up. However, Ryoma was sleeping so soundly she could not bear to disturb him.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said as she neared him. The tennis prince was still in his slumber. His mouth was slightly open and little breathing sounds could be heard coming from them.

Sakuno gave a little giggle as she studied Ryoma's sleeping features. He was sleeping like a child, so innocent and peaceful. He was totally different from who he was on the courts, his sharp senses and slick moves, his ever-present smirk and phrase "Mada mada da ne".

At that moment, Ryoma gave a grunt and started to stir. Sakuno was startled and tried to move away. However being the slow girl she was, she was not able to get away. Sakuno instead found herself being pulled into a hug with Ryoma.

Sakuno's cheeks started to burn. "Ryo…Ryoma-kun!" she stuttered.

Ryoma merely grunted and hugged Sakuno closer to him. "Mada…mada…da ne…" he got out.

Sakuno was blushing like there was no tomorrow. "Ryo…Ryoma-kun…" she stammered. "Can you…can you…let…let go of me?"

There was silence, only the sounds of Ryoma breathing in and out could be heard. "Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said as she raised her eyes.

Ryoma was still asleep! All the while that was happening, Sakuno realised, Ryoma was asleep. Slowly, Sakuno tried to release herself from his grip. The blush was still evident on her cheeks. After what seemed like eternity, she finally got Ryoma's hands off her.

The school bells began to ring. A sakura petal fell right on Ryoma's nose, waking him up. Ryoma opened his eyes groggily and rubbed them sleepily.

"What time is it?" Ryoma said to himself before noticing there was someone else in the area. On closer inspection, he identified the girl as Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter.

"Ryuuzaki? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked. "And why are you so red?"

That comment made Sakuno blush even harder. Without a word, Sakuno ran off, leaving behind a confused Ryoma.

Ryoma scratched the back of his head. _"Why did she do that?" _he thought. Then suddenly, he remembered something. He hit the palm of his right hand with the bottom of his loosely clenched left fist.

"Ah! I'm on classroom duty today!"

* * *

Author's notes: Please review!


End file.
